


Readjust (It's A New Place)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Phoenix Verse [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But they don't know how to say it, Canon Divergence, Carlos POV, Carlos is still hustling guys, Consensual Underage Sex, First Movie, Homophobic Slurs, Implied Sexual Content, Jay and Carlos don't know Evie and Mal, M/M, Slut Shaming, jaylos are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Jay and Carlos are chosen to go to Auradon with Evie and Mal. They need to team up and get the wand, but they're still doing their old patterns of behavior. A sequel to We Are the Jack 'o Lanterns In July.





	Readjust (It's A New Place)

**Author's Note:**

> I write too many sequels. But I wanted to see what would happen if the jaded, more sexual Carlos I wrote went to Auradon.

Carlos hadn’t lived at home full-time in a few months when he was summoned there by one of her henchmen. He’d just woken up, and pulled an old, ratty sweater on over his shirt. Jay was needed too, so they both went, sleepy eyed and with no breakfast. If his mom’s flunky had any opinions about the one mattress in their squat, he kept it to himself. 

“What’s going on?” Jay said, as they entered Hell House. Cruella said nothing, they just went to Bargain Castle. There, they found Jafar as well as Maleficent, and the Evil Queen. With them were Mal and Evie. Carlos knew of them, but never dealt with them directly. Mal didn’t look too pleased to be in his presence. Evie simply looked bored. 

“Well,” Maleficent said. “The four of your are going to Aurdaon Prep. You’ll be students there. Royal decree, just went out today. Seems that the new king wants to try out a new program.” 

Carlos felt stunned. Boarding school. Off the Isle. With his Jay. Of course there was a catch-their parents were already trying to cook up a plan to make it about themselves and what they wanted. Carlos didn’t know how into this he was. But he looked at the other three, who seemed willing. So he nodded. 

They needed a few things from their squat. “Jay, go get some stuff,” he said. Then he added, “We don’t tell anyone in Auradon about us.” “Not Mal and Evie either. I don’t trust them.” 

“No reason to, from what I’ve heard,” Jay said. “I’m gonna go, what do you need?” 

“Just clothes.” Carlos wished he could take his science lab. Jay went to the door, and then came back.

“I think when we’re in Auradon,” he whispered. “You should play it innocent. Like you used to when you were little. Make them think butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth. I’ll be out front more. That way, they’ll never suspect you.” 

“Good idea,” Carlos said. Jay had some good ideas, and this was one of the best. “Okay, we don’t have much time. Get what we need. I’ll go meet with the girls, maybe we can strike up an alliance.” Jay nodded, and then brushed a hand against his arm before leaving. 

Carlos took a breath out. He liked how affectionate his boy was, but right now they had other things to focus on. He stood there or a moment, thinking of what to say, and then went to talk to Mal and Evie. They were sitting on the porch outside, Mal examining her nails. Evie was putting on more makeup. 

Mal looked up when he stood in front of her. “Oh look, it’s the younger of the two whores.” She sneered at him, lip curled up. Carlos didn’t react, even though it wasn’t technically true. Evie looked up from her compact and regarded him with no expression. Carlos stood there as she looked him up and down.

“Your shorts are nice,” she said. Carlos almost smiled. Maybe Evie wouldn’t be so bad.

“We need to work together if we’re going to do this,” Carlos said. He crouched down to their level. “I know we don’t run in the same circles, but we’re willing to follow your leadership. Just leave us alone on some things. But I’m not here to challenge you.” 

Mal narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t know you were in charge. Okay, fine with me. Just don’t be too annoying.” Mal went back to looking at her nails. Evie gave him a slight smile and scooted over. He sat next to her. 

“I’m going to find a prince,” she said. “And marry him.” She looked at her reflection in the magic mirror her mother had given her. 

Carlos smiled. “I bet I can corrupt them before you get your claws into them.” Evie’s mouth dropped open, and then she gave Carlos a wicked smile. 

“Deal.” They shook on it. 

“We haven’t even gotten there yet and you two are getting distracted from our goal,” Mal said. “Just don’t get carried away, I guess.” Carlos looked between her and Evie, wondering about their relationship. They had been deadly enemies as children, then had suddenly decided to team up. Carlos knew there was a story there, but he’d have to wait to find out what it was.

“Okay.” Carlos really didn’t mind letting her run this show. Being in the background meant he could get away with more. They waited a few minutes for Jay to show up with clothes and other stuff, then they got in the waiting limo.

They didn’t speak much in the limo. As they went over the bridge, Jay said “Remember what I told you.” 

The girls looked at each other, confused. Carlos looked at Jay and smirked, then let his face drop into a perfect expression of innocence. The girls ooohed in admiration. “That’s it!” Jay was honestly gleeful.

“Nice!” Mal said. “Just keep that up every time the Auradon people are around.” Carlos winked at them, then took some of the candy from the back of the limo. That distracted everyone, and they got a few snacks before they made it to Auradon Prep.

Carlos remembered to stay in character for his first day. King Ben looked nicely corruptible, and he made a note to try later. Audrey was a full bitch, and wasn’t shy about letting them know it. Fine by him, he’d probably escape her notice. 

They met in the girl’s room later. Jay proudly showed off his scores and Mal shut him down coldly. She was the most focused on getting the wand. Carlos always suspected she had serious mommy issues. But he had agreed to her leadership so he said nothing. 

Getting the wand turned out to be a shitshow. Carlos watched Jay get thrown across the room, and had to fight not to go and check on him. Instead he pretended to be the security guard on the phone to throw off suspicion and they got out of there. 

They got to their room as the sun came up. Jay was in the bathroom, washing his face. Carlos stood behind him, holding him front to back. “You did good,” he said. “How were you supposed to know there was a force field?” 

“I’m kind of bruised,” Jay said, and Carlos dropped his arms. “No, it’s okay. Didn’t hurt much.” Jay washed under his pits. “I guess we go to class now.” 

Carlos nodded. “I’ll reward you when we get back here tonight.” Jay smiled, then let Carlos take a turn at the sink.

…

Carlos had shaken off a lot of the misery his mother had put him through, but he hadn’t lost his fear of dogs. When the tiny furball chased after him, Carlos lost control and ran for the trees, yelling. 

Ben chased him. “No, Carlos! This is the campus dog, he’s harmless.” Then Ben actually picked the damned thing up and held it out to him. Carlos was ready to say no, but Ben’s looked at him, wide and sincere. Before Carlos knew what he was doing, he had taken the dog. 

“See? He’s sweet.” Carlos looked Ben over, and remembered what Jay told him. Innocence. He moved closer to Ben, giving him the wide eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s nice,” Carlos said. He was in Ben’s space now, trying to get a reaction. Getting close to the King might be a good way to get the wand. And it would be fun. 

Ben didn’t seem to get it. He just looked slightly confused. Carlos figured that if Ben didn’t make the first move that he would. “Thank you for getting me over my fear.” He was even closer now, but Ben didn’t look any more clued in. 

“Los!” Carlos turned and there was Jay. “Wow, you have a dog?” Jay grinned. 

Carlos had to fight not to glare. Jay knew not to get in between him and work. There’s no way this was a mistake either. “Hey. Ben was helping me with sprints.” He put the dog down and went to Jay. The dog followed. Carlos looked behind him, then decided it was okay. 

“Why did you interrupt me?” Carlos whispered when he was sure he wasn’t in earshot of anyone else. “Getting in the King’s pants would’ve gotten us the wand for sure.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t think he actually likes boys,” Jay said. “In fact, I caught him looking at Mal a few times.” Carlos shrugged. In his experience, that wasn’t much of a hurdle. “And I don’t know. If we mess that up and he figures out what we’re doing, we could get sent back. He’s the high king after all.”

“That’s a point.” Jay nodded and didn’t say anything else. The dog followed them right back to their room and jumped in Carlos’s lap when he sat down. “Look at this. I dunno why he got so attached to me, I just met him.” Carlos scratched Dude’s ears, and his tail thumped. 

“Remember that little cat you had?” Carlos nodded. Bee had been a good cat. “You took care of it, you can take care of this guy, if you want. From what I heard, he doesn’t have an actual owner. And anyway, he’ll help your cover.” 

“I already take care of you,” Carlos said. Jay’s smile dimmed. “Sorry. But yeah, why not.” Carlos knew the dog wouldn’t be at all useful, but Jay seemed to want to be more independent now that they were away from the Isle. Having Dude around to care for might be good for both of them.

They were all in Mal and Evie’s room when Jay came in in his Tourney jersey. He looked good in it, and Carlos allowed himself to be happy for him. Jay had always been athletic, and he loved attention. He was on the team too, but probably benched for life. Not a problem. 

Then Ben dropped by, and Carlos let his face soften and his eyes widen just a bit. Ben didn’t even look at him, addressing Mal directly. Carlos could see it then-Ben did seem to like her. Mal seemed to seize on it, and then before he knew it, they were all plotting to love spell the king. 

The thing about Carlos-he didn’t care for magic. He knew it was real of course, but it wasn’t his thing. He’d cracked a magic barrier with _science_, and while he didn’t feel it safe to brag, he was pretty proud of that. 

But Mal was a fairy, she was pretty proud of that, and now that there was no magic barrier she could stretch her skill set. So that’s why they were in the kitchen after hours making cookies. They needed a tear of sadness, which conveniently came from a wandering Li Lonnie. 

Carlos saw how Jay looked at her. He smiled disarmingly like Carlos had seen a hundred time. But this time, it got under his skin. He had to remember he was supposed to be innocent so he didn’t pull Jay away from her. Since when did he get jealous?

When they finally got back to their room, they were both exhausted from the lack of sleep. “I still need to reward you for how good you’ve done,” Carlos said when they got to their room. “You made the team, you’ve done great.”

“Thank you,” Jay said. He sounded sleepy. They stripped down, and got in the same bed. Carlos petted Jay’s hair, being affectionate with him. As they kissed, Carlos stroked down Jay’s chest and stomach. “I think I’m gonna fall asleep,” Jay said.

“Go ahead, I’m tired too.” Carlos missed Jay’s body. He missed how Jay would lay spread out for him at night. They were right against each other, and Carlos felt so lonely. But he was exhausted, and Jay needed some rest. Carlos fell asleep first.

The next day they spelled the king, no problem. It was almost too easy. And Jay flirted with every cheerleader and princess he could find. Carlos tried not to notice, but he had to bite the inside of his cheek a few times to keep from saying something.

The game went better than expected, especially for him. He helped Jay set up the final shot, and afterward Jay hugged him in front of everyone. He could hear the cheerleaders talk about how cute they were. Jay and his smaller weaker friend, how cute. 

Carlos rubbed over his back, trying not to be noticed. Jay’s eyes dilated a little, but didn’t say anything. Maybe Jay was still his. They just didn’t have any time right then. It would be fine.

…

Carlos caught Evie crying behind a corner the next day. Chad was now dating Audrey and she was angry about it. “I did everything my mom told me to do,” she said between sobs. “I just want a prince, is that so wrong?” 

Carlos patted her arm. He’d been spending some time with Evie, finding her pretty and smart, almost smarter than him. He carefully took her in a hug. “It’ll be okay,” he said. She shook her head, sniffling. “No, it will. I know we agreed on a competition, but how about I get revenge on him for you instead?” 

Evie looked at him and her eyes widened. “Just give me an hour, and I’ll be back. Where is Chad right now?”

“He’s near the Tourney field. I think he’s having lunch.” Carlos nodded, then headed that way.

Sure enough, Chad was there, with Audrey and a few friends. Carlos hung back, waiting for Chad to separate from his friends. When he finally did, Carlos placed himself close to Chad, staring at him with wide doe eyes.

At first, Chad looked at him with disgust. But he kept looking, and Carlos held eye contact, then started walking to the wooded area around the Tourney field. After a couple of minutes, Chad followed him.

Twenty minutes later, Carlos found Evie, and handed her Chad’s signet ring. She beamed and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. That’s so nice for you to do. I’m gonna tell Mal to stop calling you and Jay-um.” She turned a pretty color of pink.

“Hey, she’s said it in front of me, remember?” Carlos didn’t really care. He did hope that one day Mal would like him better. They should stick together here. As it was, he barely had time or Jay, much less her. “She’s on her date right now, yeah?” 

“Yep, hope it goes well. I fixed her makeup.” Then her hands flew to her face. “I was crying, my mascara!”

“It’s perfect,” Carlos said earnestly. “It really is.” Evie must have used waterproof. “Hey, want to come back to my room? I think Jay is gone.” Then he wondered how that sounded. “I’m not gonna try anything.” 

“I didn’t think you would, but thanks for clarifying,” she said. “Yeah let’s go.” 

They sat in Carlos’s room for a bit, watching TV. “I always wanted to know how you and Mal became close,” Carlos said. “You always hated each other.”

“Our mothers hated each other,” Evie said. “So Mal hated me. I never hated her back. But she came to my rescue once, and after that we started sticking together. She said I needed to toughen up and that she could teach me.” 

Carlos nodded. Evie watched the TV for a minute, then looked at him. “So what about you and Jay?”

Carlos looked ahead. “I don’t remember a time in my life without him,” he said. “He taught me how to steal, how to flirt, how to survive basically. I helped him with his reading and with school in general. You should’ve seen how surprised his biology teacher was when she got his first test. He’s good at it, even though he has trouble remembering what things are called.” 

“You two help each other.” Carlos nodded. “Like brothers?”

Carlos should have agreed. He needed to keep his and Jay’s secret. Jay might not seem queer with all the girls he had tailing him, but there wasn’t much hope for him flying under the radar. Not that he ever needed to on the Isle, but here it was different. 

After a minute, he realized that Evie was waiting for an answer. “He’s mine,” he said, and she covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn’t shocked, she was holding in a squeal. “Don’t tell Mal. I don’t think she likes me and I don’t want her using this against us.” 

“That’s so sweet! I’m glad you two are together. And I won’t. She thinks that Jay is just your minion.” Evie squirmed in her seat. “Do you love him?”

Carlos wasn’t sure how to respond. That wasn’t something he considered much. He looked at the insipid soap opera on TV. The characters on those always talked about love, but they broke up at the first misunderstanding. That wasn’t love, couldn’t be. “I don’t know. Like I said, he’s been the biggest part of my world, besides my mom. We take care of each other. I guess you can call that whatever you want.” Having names for things just made it easier to lose them.

Just then, the door opened. “C, man, if you took Chad’s ring you better give it back, he’s mad as hell-oh.” Jay grinned at Evie. He hadn’t tried flirting with her at all, Carlos had noticed. His smile was wide, but not predatory. “Ooops. Sorry there princess. Did I interrupt something?”

Evie held up Chad’s ring, smiling. “Carlos defended my honor. Chad made me cry, so he got this for me.” 

Carlos watched Jay’s expression. It was briefly jealous, as it always was. Jay didn’t like being confronted with what Carlos did. Just like Carlos didn’t like Jay charming every pretty girl he could find. But they always got over it. “Smart. But, if he finds a way to get you in trouble...”

“If he does, I’ll just tell them that Chad had a fifteen year old boy on his knees behind the Tourney field,” Carlos answered. 

Jay went silent and still in a way that Carlos hadn’t seen directed at him in a long time. “Hey Evie, can you give us a minute, we need to talk.” Evie got up and gave Carlos a finger wave on her way out. Jay watched her go. “Did you tell her?”

“I did.” Carlos didn’t back down. “She told me how her and Mal got close, so I let her know. Sharing information is a good way to get people on your side. You know that.” The fact that he liked Evie, that he was rooting for her to get what she needed, that wasn’t important. “Maybe this way Mal will trust us more if she sees Evie accepts us.” 

“You starting to branch off into working girls now?” Jay’s face was crumpled into a snarl. 

“What?” Carlos had never, and anyway, why was Jay picking a fight? “No I’m not, she’s on our side, remember? And what the fuck are you talking about, you’ve tried with every single girl in this school! Every one of them! How much attention do you need?”

Jay deflated some at that. His eyes were wide and he actually looked like he might cry. “I...Carlos, you know it doesn’t mean anything to me. It’s just what I do. We agreed that I’d be out front more, didn’t we?” 

Carlos wasn’t sure he believed Jay. Jay was shaking his head now, looking away from him. “I guess I was hoping things would be different with us when we were here. But we’re just doing the same bullshit. We both are. It’s not even your fault really.” 

Carlos tried to fight to keep calm. “You never told me that. You told me to act differently so we’d fly under the radar. If you want something from me, you have to tell me. And I’m sorry we haven’t had much time. But...shit. I guess I always thought I’d lose you eventually.” 

“What makes you say that?” Jay was looking at him now. “Lose me how? Haven’t I done what you wanted?” Jay moved closer, standing in front of him, and then knelt enough so they were at eye level. “You think I’d do this for anyone else? Make myself smaller?” 

Carlos couldn’t speak for a moment. He had been stupid, Jay had always been loyal to him. He reached out and cupped Jay’s cheek, and Jay shut his eyes. Just then, Carlos’s phone’s alarm went off. “Shit,” he said. “We have class.” 

Jay nodded, and leaned in. The kiss was brief, but Carlos could feel it through his body. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll make it up to you when we get through this.”

“If we do,” Jay said. They left the room then, going in different directions.

…

Carlos expected Mal to be triumphant after her date with Ben. Instead she was withdrawn, staring into space. Carlos wanted to leave her moodiness for Evie to sort out, since he didn’t know Mal well. But  
instead, he sat with her. They were both quiet for a long time. Then Mal said “Do you think it matters? Do you think that if we do get the wand, it’ll make any difference to our parents?”

“I know it won’t with mine,” Carlos said. “She’ll never love me. She’ll never approve of me. She made that clear.” Carlos looked down at Dude. He had stuck by Carlos’s side since he’d first picked the dog up. Now he had food and water bowls in the bathroom, something to try not to trip over first thing in the morning. He didn’t really mind though. Having the dog around was calming. “I agreed to this, but I knew it wouldn’t work out at all for me.” 

“Did you agree to get off the Isle?” Carlos nodded. “Why?”

Carlos steeled himself for the mocking that was coming his way. “I wanted to go to school,” he said. “I like science and I’m good at it. And I got a chance to do this with Jay.” He watched Mal, expecting her to laugh.

Instead, Mal nodded. “Good reasons, I guess.” She looked out the window at the bright sunlight. “I wanted to see how much magic I had. I could tell I had some, and it was driving me crazy because I couldn’t do anything. I can _feel_ it.” Mal sighed. “And of course Evie is still doing what her mother wants, trying to get a prince. I wish she’d stop listening to that old bat.” 

“She’s smart,” Carlos said. “I’ve come to really like her.” Mal nodded. 

“She likes you too. She told me what you did. Good job. I know what I’ve said before, but. I just went on a date with the king, I guess I don’t have a high horse to sit on.” 

Carlos figured that was as good of an apology as he’d get. Mal was quiet for a moment. Then she said, “Why do you think Jay came over?”

Carlos shrugged. “He goes where I go. That’s how it is. We do things together.” 

Mal looked at him but said nothing at first. Then it was “I never knew you were the mastermind. I should’ve known. It’s the quiet ones you should watch out for.” 

Carlos smiled at that. 

…

When he and Jay were finally alone in their room, Carlos could feel the tension. Jay stood in the corner, his team jersey on, watching him with hooded eyes. Carlos held his arms out, waiting to see if Jay would take the invitation. 

Jay didn’t hesitate, crossing the room to throw his arms around Carlos. The kiss Carlos got was hard, nearly bruising. Carlos noticed that he wasn’t in control, but he didn’t try to stop Jay as walked them to the bed. 

He wound up beneath Jay, being kissed so hard his lungs burned. When Jay finally broke it, they were both gasping. Jay stared at him, eyes huge. Then he got up, and Carlos was reaching for him, afraid he’d gotten scared. 

But Jay just removed his clothes, and Carlos watched him. Jay’s body was a sight to behold. Carlos sat up and started taking his off. Jay helped him take off his pants, submissive again. “You can keep doing that, if you want,” he whispered. 

“I have permission?” Jay watched him with a soft smile. Carlos nodded. Jay kissed him again, but this time was more gentle. “Can this be my reward?” 

“You taking control? Hell yes.” Carlos wasn’t nervous, and that surprised him. But Jay wouldn’t hurt him or go too far. He was sure of it. So he closed his eyes and let Jay explore his body. He sighed as touched his chest, down to his stomach. “One thing though.”

“Yeah?” Jay looked at him, hair fallen over one eye. “Something I shouldn’t do?” 

“Yeah. Don’t try to fuck me. I’ve never done that.” Carlos felt his face burn, wished there was a way to tell this and have it not be humiliating. He didn’t want to look at Jay, but when he felt Jay’s hands on his face, he opened his eyes.

“Wow, really?” Carlos nodded. Jay moved off him, so he was on his side facing Carlos. “I figured you, you know. With others.”

“I never had the guts,” he said. “I figured they would hurt me. They’d probably think I would like it rough. So I found a way to get out of it if I thought it was going that way. So I’m sorry, if that’s a disappointment.”

“Not one bit,” Jay said. “I’m glad you told me.” Jay came in for another sweet kiss, and moved them so they were on their sides, holding each other. “This is what I meant, when I said I hoped it would be different here.”

“What, more affectionate?” Jay nodded. Carlo played with Jay’s hair. The feeling between them had gone from sexual to just comfortable. Circumstances seemed to be keeping them from getting laid. Carlos thought about what Evie had said, wondered if this was the best time to bring it up. “Evie asked me something. She asked if I loved you.” 

Jay went still, his breath stopped in his chest. “I didn’t know what to say. I never thought of it that way. It would be too dangerous.” Jay was staring at him, frozen. “But...maybe here...” Carlos didn’t know how to finish the sentence. “But just know, you’re the person who matters to me.” 

Jay breathed then, and moved so his forehead was touching Carlos’s. “I know how I feel about you,” Jay said. “I chose to be with you. I’ll give it up, if you want me to. The girls, all that bullshit. I don’t want to give up Tourney though.”

“You should keep it,” Carlos said. “Tourney, that is. I wish we could just stay here.” 

“Maybe we can,” Jay said. “I think Mal is having second thoughts.” 

“Maybe,” Carlos said. They curled together until Dude started barking. He had fallen asleep on the bathroom rug and Carlos had shut the door when Jay had come in. Now he was awake and not happy about it.

Jay and Carlos both started laughing, and Carlos wondered if he’d ever felt this good before. He felt happy, free. “I guess I should let him in,” Carlos said. “Sorry.”

“We were just cuddling anyway,” Jay said. “But I’m putting my shorts back on.” Carlos laughed again, and put his on too before getting Dude. Jay moved to his own bed, and Dude jumped in bed with him. Jay watched him for a minute, smiling. Then he turned away, and Carlos fell asleep with his dog.

…

Chad cornered him the next day. “Give it back.”

“Give what back?” Carlos widened his eyes.

“My ring. You took it. Give it back.” 

“I don’t have it.” Carlos watched as Chad’s face turned red. “If you lost it, you should look for it.” 

“I know you took it, you-” Chad looked around him then. “You fucking slut. You set me up.” 

Carlos looked at him for a minute, then shrugged. “I might be that. But I still don’t have it.” He had dropped the innocent act then, and Chad’s eyes widened. “Why don’t you go check the woods? Or you could tell FG,” he said, looking back at him. “And then, I might have something to tell her.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Chad puffed himself up. “I’m a prince. You’re just a disgusting villain. She’ll never believe you.” 

“I’m also fifteen,” Carlos whispered. “That’s a year underage here. If she does believe me, then you’re the one who’s got something to worry about. And what if I don’t tell her, just your friends?” Chad turned white then. “What, queers thin on the ground here? Would that ruin things for you?” 

“You...” Chad was backing up. “You stay away from me. I’ll find a way to get you back. Faggot. Do your friends know what you do?” Carlos said nothing, just walked backwards, keeping an eye on him. He watched as Chad stormed away.

“So Chad is probably out to get me.”

It was after practice, and he and Jay were running together on the track. “He confronted me, and I kind of dropped the act. I threatened to tell everyone he had me suck him off behind the field.” 

“Hoo boy,” Jay said. “Sometimes, you’re the dumbest smart person I know. Chad’s a weasel, he’ll come up with something.” Carlos glared at him. “Maybe I can convince him not to. Do you think he, you know. Knows.”

“He couldn’t know,” Carlos said. “You treat me like your little brother here. They have no idea.” They were running by themselves so Carlos was pretty sure nobody could hear them. “Maybe we can just make sure he finds his ring.”

“Then you’d have to get it back from Evie, and she’s taken it for her own. You gave it to her. I don’t think she’s the type to give back gifts.” Jay thought about it, his breath labored. “Although, we could ask.” 

They caught Evie in a bad mood. She had been forced to give up her magic mirror by Chad. But still, she managed to get a good grade, so that tempered it a little. “So he’s threatened you.” 

“Yeah he has,” Carlos said. “Worse, I broke character. He could use that against me.”

“I think he’s already started a gossip campaign,” Jay said. “I’ve had a couple of people ask me about Carlos.” Carlos didn’t have to ask what kind of things they’d asked about .

“Hmmm,” Evie said. “So, we can go for a little walk and drop this in the woods. Or we can turn it in. That might backfire, as everyone would assume we stole it. And they would be right.” 

“Hey,” Mal said. “Give it to me.” She had been silent the whole time, Carlos wasn’t even sure she was listening. Evie looked up, surprised, and handed her the ring. “I’ll tell Ben I found it. He’s spelled, he’ll believe me. And that way Ben can give it to Chad.” 

“Thanks.” Carlos was surprised that Mal had helped him. “That would probably work out fine.” 

“No problem. You wanted us to be a team. So, we are. I’ll take this to him now.” She gave them a slight smile, and then left the room.

Later, they had class and then Family Day. None of them wanted anything to do with that, but they had no choice. When Fairy Godmother got the TV on, Carlos just stood there, Jay with his arm around him. 

He didn’t hear much of what she said, his anxiety was so high, but he did catch a slur directed his way before FG shut the feed down. Carlos made it to a chair and sat down, Jay next to him. Mal and Evie were next, and to his surprise, Mal held his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” FG started. “I didn’t know.” She looked at him like she wanted to ask about it, or try to soothe him. Carlos closed his eyes. He always tried to block his mom out, or be somewhere else. But she would find a way to hurt him, even here. 

“Don’t ask me any questions.” Carlos looked up at Fairy Godmother. Her face was a mask of pity, and he was too shook up to care. “About what she called me.” 

“I won’t,” she said. By now Jay was holding him, both arms around, and whispering in his ear. Carlos knew what this looked like, but didn’t want to stop him. “If you two want to avoid the rest of Family Day, you can go back to your rooms.” 

Mal stepped forward. “Well, I’m going to be there,” she said. “And if the rest of my friends want to come, I’ll welcome them. If not, I understand.” She looked back at Carlos at that. He didn’t know what to say, but he nodded. 

“We can be there, if you want us to.” Jay lifted his head and looked at them. Evie reached over and took Mal’s hand. 

“I’m glad you four are such good friends,” Fairy Godmother said. Carlos looked at the girls, then nodded. 

They went to Family Day, and Carlos stuck to Jay as much as he could. Carlos could see the looks and sneers directed his way, and tried not to let it bother him. Carlos wasn’t sure what version of events Chad was telling that wouldn’t incriminate him, and he really didn’t care. But then Jay got distracted by a Tourney teammate who wanted to introduce him to his parents, and Carlos was left alone.

Just then, Ben came over. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hi,” Carlos said back, and lapsed into silence.

“I just wanted you to know, that I support you,” Ben said. “I know what rumors are going around. And I know...what you tried to do. The other day when we were doing sprints.” 

Carlos was silent. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I thought maybe you didn’t know.” He’d never apologized for seduction before. But he realized now that Ben didn’t really deserve it. He wasn’t such a bad guy. 

“Is that how you try to make friends?” Carlos had no idea how to answer. Because it wasn’t, it was just a game to get people’s stuff. But wasn’t that what he did with Jay? They had been friends before, but he made it sexual as soon as he was sure he wouldn’t get rejected. “Because it seems really risky. I don’t know what happened with you and Chad, and I don’t want to know. But now he’s convinced you were after him somehow.” 

“What Chad is saying isn’t anything I haven’t heard before,” Carlos said. “Heard it just today, from my mom.” He didn’t look at Ben, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Ben said. “You’re smart and you did great in your first Tourney game. You can save sex for someone you love.”

“That’s how you do it here?” Ben looked surprised, then nodded. “You know that Jay does it too, but with girls. Why isn’t he getting a lecture?” Carlos knew he’d dropped his act again, but he really wanted to know.

“I didn’t mean to lecture you,” Ben said. And I haven’t really seen him do more than flirt,” Ben said. “But I suppose you’d know better than me.” Carlos felt his stomach sink, because it was true. He was still using sex to manipulate, but Jay really wasn’t. He was being an asshole, but he didn’t seem to be fucking them. 

Ben looked over. “I need to introduce Mal to my parents,” he said. “I just wanted you to know that we’re friends.” Then he left Carlos there with his confused, jumbled thoughts. 

The rest of the day was a disaster. They were called out for everything they’d done (that the general public knew of), and only Ben would defend them. But even he could only do so much, and that left the four of them sitting alone and miserable. 

When they went back to their room, Carlos hugged Jay to him in silence. Dude was curled up behind his back. Carlos kissed Jay’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. “Whatever happens, if we get the wand or not. If our parents take over the world and I never get to say it again, at least you know. And I’m going to stop working other guys.”

“Okay. Love you too. And I guess I can live without the attention from girls.” Jay intertwined their fingers. “Do you think we could ever be normal?”

“Not sure what that is,” Carlos said. “I guess I’m tired of what I’ve been doing. Did you know that Ben tried to give me some advice? He was worried about me.” 

“I saw him talking to you,” Jay said. “What did he say?”

“Turns out, he knew what I was doing when you found us in the woods,” Carlos said. “He thinks that’s how I try to make friends.” 

“Well, I guess that’s the best way to look at it,” Jay said. Jay seemed wary. “Anything else?”

“That he supported me. And that he considered me his friend.” Carlos sighed. “He’s not a bad guy, for the son of the person who imprisoned our parents. I don’t know what to make of him.” 

Jay nodded. “Yeah. He’s not fake, and that’s rare here. And I think Mal really does like him. I don’t know her as well as Evie, but I can tell she’s feeling something.” 

“I can’t even guess what’s going to happen. But she did want to un-spell him.” Carlos kissed Jay then. “We’re getting off track. No matter what happens tomorrow, I love you. And I hope we can stay here.” 

“Okay,” Jay said. They kissed more, and Carlos moved so he was straddling Jay. They moved slowly together, Carlos wanting to take his time and really show what Jay meant to him. When they were done, Carlos kissed Jay again, then got a washcloth. 

They held each other through the night, but didn’t get much sleep. 

...

Carlos had many different scenarios that he’d considered for what was going to happen at Coronation, but witnessing Mal turn her mother into a lizard wasn’t one of them. And then like that, it was over, Mal was dating Ben for real, and they were staying put. He’d gotten everything he wanted.

He needed to sit down.

Jay helped him find a seat on a bench outside, away from the crowd. “We made it,” he said. “We’re free.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Evie and Mal standing there. “Hey.”

“We did it,” Mal said. “I never could have done it without you. I mean it, the energy from all of you helped me.”

“So...we’re friends still?” Carlos felt weird saying the word. Auradon was going to be a learning curve. Evie smiled at him and nodded. 

“Yeah, we are,” Mal said. “I’m glad I got to know you two through this.” Jay squeezed his hand. Ben came over then, hugging Mal. Then he turned to Carlos and Jay.

“I meant what I said,” Ben said. “I consider you both friends.”

Carlos shook his head. “You don’t know the real me,” he said. “I was fake, I pretended to be more innocent than I was, I lied...” Jay whispered something to him, squeezing his hand again. Carlos saw Ben’s gaze move from him to Jay and back.

Jay sat up straighter. “Carlos is kind of a genius,” he said. “And he ran things for both of us when we were on the Isle. And...I’m his.” Carlos watched as Ben’s mouth dropped open. Mal looked less surprised, but more like something she had known had been confirmed. “I flirted with girls, but just for show. I’m not going to anymore.” 

Carlos looked at Jay. “I told you last night, I’m done. Just me and you now. We’re gonna make a fresh start.” Jay smiled at him, and Carlos smiled back. Then Carlos looked back at Ben. “I think you’re really nice. I hope you can forgive me. And if you don’t like the real me, well, I’ll try to be better.”

“I admit some of that was surprising,” Ben said. “But I see a lot of good in you. I think we’ll be fine as friends.” Ben looked around. “Do all of you want to join the party?” 

“I don’t know,” Carlos said. “Chad’s stirred up a lot of shit about me. And a lot of it was true.” Ben didn’t seem shocked by that. He’d probably heard some version of it from Chad. “I don’t think he’ll like to see me, saving Auradon or no.”

“Maybe you could say you were sorry,” Ben said. “Try to explain.” Carlos looked over, and saw Chad in the distance. Then Chad saw him and his face dropped into a scowl. Ben looked between them. “I could try to talk to him if you want.”

“I don’t think that will help,” Jay said. “Carlos really got under his skin.” Carlos nodded, and dropped his head. He usually never felt sorry for anything he did, but this was bad for all of them. Chad might carry that grudge a while. 

“I only went after him because he made Evie cry,” Carlos said, and Ben raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. She was upset over him dating Audrey.” He looked back at Evie, who nodded. “She’s over it now. That’s why I took his ring.” 

“And that’s why we gave it back,” Mal said. “It had gotten out of control, and Evie didn’t need us to stand up for her anyway. She’s strong enough on her own.” Mal looked at Evie, obviously proud. Evie smiled softly at that. “I don’t know if you telling him will be any better. But that’s what happened.”

“I might try to,” Ben said. “Maybe he’ll understand that you had an actual reason.” Carlos didn’t see how that would help, but Ben knew Chad better than he did. “I still think you should come to the party.”

“Yeah, Carlos can show everyone how good he dances.” Jay smiled proudly at that. 

“You’ve got some moves?” Ben grinned. “You’ll be better than me for sure.” Carlos thought that was dorky but sweet, and he looked at Jay. Jay nodded. Ben looked at all of them. “I want to dance with Mal anyway,” he said. “Come with me.” 

The dance was okay. Carlos danced with Evie and Jay. Jay danced with Audrey, but wound up coming back to him. There were a lot of whispers and odd looks, but nobody said anything. He did see Chad, sitting over by himself. He decided not to talk to him. 

When the night was winding down, he did see Chad again, talking to Evie. Carlos looked at Jay, and they both headed over closer. Carlos caught Chad saying “I really made you cry?” Evie nodded. Chad looked remorseful, and Carlos decided to leave it. It looked like things were better.

When they got back to their rooms, they four of them stayed up for a while, not talking about what happened. They just put the TV on and decompressed. When they were done, Carlos stood at the door. “I’m glad we became friends,” he said. Evie smiled at him. Mal looked half asleep, but she waved. “See you both tomorrow.” 

When Carlos and Jay got back to their room, Carlos sat on the bed. Dude (who he’d left in the room, afraid of him getting hurt if they got the wand), just up on the bed with him. “So, does everyone love us now? Is it like a fairy tale, we did everything right?” Carlos figured his reputation was going to take a while to be rehabilitated. “And everyone saw us dancing together, they’ll start treating you like they treat me.”

“I wanted to be seen dancing with you,” Jay said. Jay was taking off his party clothes, and Carlos removed his shoes. He’d left his jacket in the girls room. “Chad is off our ass, the King is our friend, and Mal and Evie are our friends too. We’re going to be fine.” Jay put on sweatpants and a shirt and sat next to him. Carlos closed his eyes when Jay put an arm around him. “I don’t care. I want them to know I’m yours.”

“About that,” Carlos said. Jay stiffened up then, and Carlos stumbled. “No, I don’t want us to stop. I just think, maybe I don’t have to be in charge. Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore.” Carlos knew that he’d made sure to possess Jay as soon as he could, so that Jay couldn’t leave him. Now, maybe that wasn’t a problem.

Jay came in even closer, cuddling him. “Maybe I like being yours,” he said. Carlos closed his eyes and shivered. “I don’t think Auradon has all the answers about relationships. Maybe they won’t understand us. Fine, fuck ‘em. Just because we don’t have to band together for protection anymore doesn’t mean what we do is wrong.” 

“Okay, that makes sense.” He was going to allow Jay more freedom now anyway. He seemed to need it, and again, they weren’t in fear for their lives every day anymore. “You’re my favorite person,” Carlos whispered. Dude whimpered and moved closer, making Carlos laugh. “I said person. Dude is my favorite dog.” 

Jay kissed Carlos, and Carlos opened up to it. When they were done, Jay looked into space a minute. “It’s too good, isn’t it? The other shoe’s gonna drop soon.” 

Carlos nodded, running a hand up the back of Jay’s shirt. “I hope my mom never gets to me. Your dad either.” Carlos stroked down Jay’s back. “I guess we just do what we can and be ready when things go bad. It’s all we can do.” 

“Got it. Love you.” Jay came in for another kiss, and Carlos let himself believe that things would be okay for a while.


End file.
